Ambition Is A Doubled Edged Sword
by frosty600
Summary: "Wait!" Jacquelyn called. "You're just letting me go?" Klaus smirked. "What kind of monster do you take me for?" Katherine cared about no-one but herself,there wasn't anyone she wouldn't betray to survive;the Salvatores knew this.Only Klaus knew the truth & for reasons he can't understand,he finds himself letting her go,again and again,in the 500yrs they'd been running.Until now.
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to Whitedwarf who has been so great at giving me feedback over my work on Gift of Death and this new WIP.

I hope you all enjoy the beginning for this new Klaus/OC fic. I'm a few chapters ahead in writing it so updates should be fairly regular for a while.

**PRELUDE**

Niklaus stood in a once fine room that had fallen prey to his temper upon learning of Katarina's escape from the castle.

_How had she even learnt of my plans for her? I was so careful not to let word of it spread._

He kicked a broken chair out of his way, startling a couple of the servants that had been tasked with restoring the room to some kind of ordered. Niklaus made his way over to the window that had escaped his wrath and peered out of it, his gaze narrowing as he caught sight of a small figure attempting to slip from the grounds unnoticed a dark coloured cloak pulled up around them, an attempt to blend in with the darkness.

***O*O*O***

Jacquelyn moved swiftly across the gardens that not long ago she'd taken great pleasure in walking in alongside Katarina. The beautifully designed garden now offered her nothing but anxiety as she made for the gate that would allow her to slip into the forest beyond the castle grounds. Everything had changed the moment she had accidentally happened upon a conversation between The Lords Niklaus and Elijah.

A conversation that she definitely wasn't supposed to be privy to! That conversation had made their desires to stay and make a new home for themselves in England impossible. If she hadn't of heard that conversation for herself she doubted that she would have believed it possible of Niklaus. He'd always been attentive and even affectionate towards Katarina and had shown kindness to her a mere servant.

She was sure that Katarina wouldn't have believed her either if it weren't for the fact that they were so close. It had been a terrible blow for Katarina's heart, to learn that Niklaus' attentions hadn't been all that they had seemed, but she had swiftly turned her thoughts from it and focused on surviving…

Jacquelyn pulled her cloak a little tighter around her as a gust of wind threatened to blow the hood off her head, revealing the almost silvery blond locks to the night.  
>"Jacquelyn?"<p>

The familiar male voice made her entire body freeze and her heart pound in fear at having been discovered and her blue eyes went to the gate that was almost completely hidden by foliage.  
>"It is you, is it not, Jacquelyn?" Niklaus asked as he stepped a pace or two closer to the girl whose heart he could hear hammering loudly in her fear.<br>Reluctantly Jacquelyn turned around to face him, her lips pursed to keep them from quivering in fear of the Lords reaction to finding her.

_I can't let him discover where Katarina is!_

"My Lord," Jacquelyn forced herself to acknowledge him and executed a small curtsy.  
>"What brings you out so late, Jacquelyn?" Niklaus asked his head cocking to the side slightly as he continued to regard her in a way that was almost to calm for Jacquelyn's peace of mind.<br>Jacquelyn subtly wiped her hands that had begun to sweat against the material of her dress as she eyed Niklaus warily, "I felt the need to stroll around the garden and take in the fresh air," she replied, her voice a little shaky as she used the excuse she had thought up in case of discovery.

Niklaus smiled slightly as he reached up to touch a leaf on a low hanging tree branch, releasing Jacquelyn from his gaze briefly, "It is a strange time to be out for a stroll," he murmured as he released the leaf and returned his gaze to the girl, "And fresh air can easily be gotten from an open window. So, I can't help but wonder if you've got an ulterior motive," Niklaus murmured his voice calm, but his blue eyes were shrewd in his regard of her.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about," Jacquelyn denied, but couldn't keep from shifting uncomfortably.<p>

Niklaus took another step towards her, "Don't play dumb, Jacquelyn, it doesn't suit you," he told her.  
>Jacquelyn crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw. She wouldn't betray Katarina to the man that would see her dead just so that he could gain more power.<br>Niklaus let out a small sound of amusement and leaned towards her slightly, his light blue gaze meeting her bright blue one for a moment.  
>In that moment Jacquelyn had the strangest feeling that he was seeing beyond the surface, perhaps into her soul, before he leaned back with a soft sigh.<br>"Loyalty, it's such a hard quality to come by," Niklaus murmured, his tone a little wistful, "You should be careful on who you invest your loyalty in. It could get you hurt one of these days," he warned.

Jacquelyn gave him a surprised look. A look that turned even more surprised when he turned and began walking away from her, "Wait," she called causing him to pause and turn back towards her, "You're just letting me go?" she asked surprised.  
>Niklaus smirked, "What kind of monster do you take me for?" he asked, before continuing on his way.<br>Jacquelyn watched him for a moment, uncertain if this was some kind of trap. She didn't want to lead Niklaus right to Katarina, but after a moment she took the chance and moved swiftly across the last of the distance and exited the gate and quickly entered the forest.

In the garden Niklaus watched her leave from around a corner of the castle he called his own, "You're letting her go Niklaus? She would more than likely lead you straight to wherever Katarina has hidden herself," Elijah spoke from behind him.  
>Niklaus tore his gaze away from the gate and turned to regard his brother, "We have plenty of time to track down Katarina. We can afford to give her a head start, it'd be no punishment if Katarina didn't suffer at least a little first for spoiling all my plans," he excused his mercy on Katarina's maid.<br>"Of course," Elijah murmured a small smile curling up his lips as Niklaus walked passed him towards the castle entrance.

_Perhaps there is still hope for my brother's humanity after all._

Elijah thought as he too stared after Jacquelyn. When he'd first saw his brother with Katarina's maid he had been sure that he would take his wrath out on the girl only to be pleasantly surprised at his younger half-brother's display of mercy, despite the rage he was still feeling at being outwitted by the two women.

***O*O*O***

"Jacquelyn," Katarina addressed her maid, drawing the petite blonds bright blue gaze up to her. The light blond of her hair looking almost white in the pale moonlight that was shining in from the porthole of the cabin they were sequestered away in, "You have been my most loyal servant and friend for as long as I remember,"  
>"It hasn't been a hardship, Katarina," Jacquelyn murmured in response as she reached out and touched Katarina's hand with her own.<br>Katarina curled her fingers around her friends, "You've stuck with me, even when it would have been better for you to stay with my family back in Bulgaria,"

Jacquelyn smiled softly, her hand squeezing Katarina's somewhat cooler one, "And be stuck with your family without the pleasure of your company," she murmured teasingly, a slightly aghast expression on her face, "Your hands are cold, I'll fetch you a blanket," she said as she moved to get up to see to her mistresses needs.  
>Katarina kept her hold on Jacquelyn's hand, keeping her on the stool she had been sitting on, "In a moment," she ordered and Jacquelyn settled back onto the stool, her blue gaze concerned as she regarded her friend.<p>

"You can relax a little, Katarina. Niklaus can't get to you whilst we are on the ship. He's still in England and by the time we come into port we will be many leagues from him and from England," Jacquelyn soothed.  
>"I know, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known what he was planning until it was too late," Katarina locked gazes with her maid, "But there is something else I would ask you to do for me,"<br>"You know that I would deny you nothing," Jacquelyn replied without hesitation, her blue eyes expressing her affection for the brunette, who's dark brown eyes were still haunted by the knowledge that someone whom she had thought fancied her actually wanted her dead, sacrificed to break a curse.

Katarina smiled, warmed by her friend's devotion, a thing she dearly treasured especially now that she had come to realize that such a binding, true friendship was hard to come by, "I would ask you to stay with me, always,"  
>Jacquelyn smiled at her friend, a little surprised that she had felt the need to ask, "Of course, you know I would never leave you," she gave her friend a look, "What are you really trying to ask Katarina?"<br>"I'm asking would you stay with me. Join me in what I have become?" Katarina replied as she let her newly acquired fangs elongate and the veins pulsed about her eyes hungrily.

Jacquelyn gasped softly, her blue eyes wide as she regarded her friends face, "K-Katarina, what did you do?" she murmured softly as she reached up with her one free hand to rub at her eyes, wondering if she was so tired that she was seeing things.  
>"I did what I had to, to ensure that I survive. Will you stick by me like you always have?" Katarina asked hopefully. She didn't want to lose her friend, not to age and not to fear, not to anything. Her life wouldn't feel the same without Jacquelyn in it.<p>

Jacquelyn had always been part of her life, or if she hadn't, Katarina had been too young to remember it and they had been friends for almost as long. The distinction of mistress and servant blurring slightly as they played together and shared secrets between each other as they grew older, they had become more like sisters than mistress and servant.

Jacquelyn stared at Katarina for a moment longer, taking in the throbbing veins around her eyes and the blood red the whites of her eyes had become and the fangs that were pressing into Katarina's lower lip as she waited for her reply.  
>"We are as sisters are we not?" Jacquelyn replied, and Katarina visibly slouched in relief for a moment, "Nashata vruzka e po-silna, otkolkoto kruv,"<br>"Our bond is stronger than blood," Katarina translated the words that had helped sooth the pain the loss of her families love had left in her.

Jacquelyn used her hands to brush her hair over to one side, baring her throat for Katarina, "I'll be as gentle as I can," Katarina murmured as she shifted closer her eyes focusing on the pounding artery that she could easily see working beneath the smooth pale skin if her friends throat.  
>"I know," Jacquelyn, replied, before she winced at seeing Katarina bite into the flesh of her wrist.<br>"You must drink," Katarina, told her as she extended her bleeding wrist to her friend.  
>Jacquelyn hesitated a moment as she eyed the blood welling from the puncture wounds.<p>

"You have to hurry, before the wound closes," Katarina urged.  
>Jacquelyn gently took Katarina's hand in her own and brought the bleeding wound towards her mouth and cautiously closed her mouth around it. The blood immediately filling her mouth and she forced herself to swallow the thick liquid that slid easier and easier down her throat with every mouthful.<p>

After a long moment Katarina pulled her wrist away from Jacquelyn's mouth, her free hand curved around the same knife she had used to injure herself enough to get her hands on some of Rose's blood. She moved before Jacquelyn could process anything other than she had pulled her wrist away and slammed the knife into Jacquelyn's chest.

Katarina caught her and easily lifted Jacquelyn into her arms and walked her over to the larger more comfortable bed that was hers and laid her down on it, before sitting on the edge watching her… waiting impatiently already for her to wake up again, "We'll always be there for each other, always," she murmured to the quiet room as she brushed some hair out of Jacquelyn's face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** First off just let me say that I was blown away by your response to the prelude chapter of this fic. I hope that you all enjoy this one just as much.

And as always a huge thank you goes to Whitedwarf for taking the time to give me opinions on my scenes.

**CHAPTER 1**

Katherine slowed down to a normal walk when she thought that she had gotten far enough away from the little Bennet witch.

It had been embarrassingly easy to trick her into believing that she was Elena. The witch hadn't even been suspicious as she handed over the necklace. A necklace she held by the thin chain to avoid the vervain that laced the pretty bauble.

Katherine walked across the street and continued on down the paved path, her feet taking her in the direction she had parked her car.

She was getting close when she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket, before the ringtone sounded.

Its melody filled her ears as she pulled the device out and checked the caller ID before answering a small affectionate smile tugging at her lips as she placed the phone against her ear, "I've got the necklace," she informed the person on the other end an excited hint to her voice, "Now all I've got to…"

"Forget it," the voice on the other end cut her off, their voice serious making Katherine frown, "Your plan. Klaus is coming back to Mystic Falls,"

"What?" Katherine exclaimed into the phone as she glanced about worriedly; scared that Klaus might already be in town.

"Stefan. Apparently his acting skills weren't as good as he thought and Klaus got suspicious enough to turn back,"

"Crap. And I'm so close," Katherine said in almost a whine, her tone pinched with annoyance, that her own carefully laid plans were being jeopardized once again by Stefan, "Is Stefan… did Klaus…"

"As far as I can tell he's alive. Though there's no guarantee that it'll stay that way once Klaus finds out just what secret he's been keeping from him,"

Katherine bit her lower lip, her heart clenching slightly at the thought of Stefan no longer being around, no matter their history or what he felt about her now. There would always be a part of her that would care about what happened to him and feel the sting of the loss of his affections.

"Where are you?" she finally asked a she stared at the necklace that she had finally managed to procure.

"I'm about, ten steps to your right,"

Katherine looked up sharply and smiled as she hung up the phone as the person she had been talking to did the same a respiratory smile curling up her own lips, "Jackie," she said in delight as she swiftly covered the distance between them, enveloping the woman in a hug as she straightened up from the corner of the building she had been leaning against.

Jacquelyn returned the hug, before pulling back slightly to regard her best friend, "It's good to see you in person again,"

"I've missed you to," Katherine returned the sentiment in a low voice as she looked around, a little nervous now about being seen by someone who would report this encounter to Klaus, "How long do we have before he arrives,"

"Late afternoon if we're lucky," Jacquelyn replied, "We should leave town now," she murmured drawing Katherine's full attention back to her, "Give ourselves plenty of time to put a hundred miles between us and this little town,"

Katherine remained silent for a moment, her gaze flicking to the boot where she had a still unconscious Jeremy Gilbert hidden away, "I'm so tired of running, Jackie," she murmured with a pout.

"I know, we both are," Jacquelyn replied.

Katherine gave her best friend a look that spoke volumes, before her expression lightened, "I'm not giving up so quickly," she stated firmly.

"I'm not asking you to give up," Jacquelyn protested, "I'm saying we should reassess and,"

Katherine smiled a smile a Jacquelyn recognised as one that she wore whenever she was cooking up something that she may not completely like, "I have,"

Jacquelyn frowned slightly, "Why am I getting the feeling that I'm not going to like what you're about to say?" she muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Katherine shrugged, "Because we've known each other for over five hundred years," she replied, "I'll leave town for a little while," she assured Jacquelyn, "But I need you to stay and keep an eye on Klaus and Rebekah for me,"

Jacquelyn's eyes widened, before she frowned, "What?"

"Klaus won't kill you like he'd kill me. We both know that," Katherine added as Jacquelyn levelled a look on her.

"As soon as he sees me he's going to know that you are or were in town," Jacquelyn reminded the woman she considered a sister.

Katherine nodded her agreement in a nonchalant way that made Jacquelyn frown, "I know and it won't matter," she said confidently.

Jacquelyn continued to frown, not at all appeased by Katherine's self-assured confidence, "You can't know that. We both know that Klaus isn't the most stable of people and neither is Rebekah come to think of it," she protested.

"You don't have to interact with them, just keep an eye on them," Katherine urged, her tone reassuring, "And let me know what they're up to, nothing that you haven't done before,"

Jacquelyn huffed a little exasperatedly as she regarded Katherine, "Every time they get close, somehow I always manage to run into Klaus, or maybe he runs into me," she muttered under her breath knowing that Katherine could hear her.

Katherine gave her a slightly knowing smile that had a tinge of amusement to it, "But you'll do it," she stated more than questioned.

"Yeah, I'll do it… for you," Jacquelyn said on a sigh, it'd had been a few hundred years since they had thrown aside the Mistress/Slave relationship and yet she still had a hard time saying no to Katherine.

Katherine smiled with delight and closed the distance between them and pressed a sisterly kiss to Jacquelyn's lips, "I knew I could count on you," she murmured, "I need to get organised. If I'm going to find a partner in crime and get out of town before Klaus makes his entrance this afternoon,"

Jacquelyn made a small 'o' of understanding and she rolled her eyes, "The other Salvatore. You want to enlist Damon's help. Are you sure that's wise? How many times have you cursed him for almost blowing your cover in the last century?"

Katherine shrugged, "Stefan refused the offer and Damon at least I never needed to compel his affections,"

"It has been a long time, Katherine. And he doesn't seem near as fond of you anymore," Jacquelyn warned.

It was Katherine's turn to huff, "Yes, I know. He's got his sights on Elena just like Stefan, but I think I've got a decent shot of convincing him to leave town with me,"

Jacquelyn shook her head a little. It was just like Katherine to find a person's weakest moment and exploit it for her own gain, "Just be careful with him. There is a deep well of hurt that you're playing with there," she warned.

Katherine shrugged again, "He'll come around. Klaus' death won't just benefit me. It'll benefit Elena to,"

"I just hope there is something," Jacquelyn muttered as they stepped towards Katherine's car.

"There will be… there has to be," Katherine said firmly, refusing to believe that she would have to be on the run for the entirety of her immortality.

She opened the door to her car and looked up at Jacquelyn before she hopped in, "You know where I'm staying?"

Jacquelyn gave her a look, "Of course. It's not hard to find for someone who knows you," she muttered, her annoyance over Katherine's predictability touching her tone.

"Good, I'll meet you there," she informed her, before closing the door and taking off down the road.

Jacquelyn sighed and turned heading back the way she came for her own car.

_I really hope that you know what you're getting yourself into this time Katherine. Running is going to feel like a fairy tale life compared to what it'll be like if you try to kill Klaus and fail._

Jacquelyn shuddered at the thought and a chill bit into her at just what she and Katherine would be forced to endure if this plan failed.

***O*O*O***

Jacquelyn pulled her phone out of her pocket as she felt her cell vibrate. She slid her finger across the screen so that she could read the text that Katherine had sent her. _'I'm on my way out of town,'_ she read as a large van pulled up on the road in front of her, _'The older Salvatore is with me. Wish me luck,'_

"Luck," Jacquelyn murmured softly as she looked up from the text. Her keen ears picking up on the sound of voices coming from the van; voices that she recognised.

_Oh no! Come on now! Why must I have the worst luck?_ She thought with a little anxiety as she heard the back of the van open and a familiar tall well-built man jumped down to the asphalt.

He turned to look back inside the van a smug air about him that rarely left him, "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan,"

Jacquelyn unfroze and with a movement that was as calm as she could possibly make it she walked away heading for the closest corner so that she could duck out of sight. Not wanting to have to deal with a confrontation.

One could never really know what kind of reception you would receive from the unpredictable Original and she didn't feel like pushing her luck. Not when his mood was questionable.

***O*O*O***

Klaus felt a pair of familiar eyes on him and turned to look in the direction it was coming from, catching sight of curly silvery blond locks as they disappeared swiftly around the corner of a building. He raised an eyebrow.

_It couldn't be, at least it was highly unlikely, but then again…_

Klaus shifted his mind away from the possibility, determinedly ignoring the swelling in his chest at even the possibility of her being in town as he levelled his gaze back on the rather nervous Stefan as he managed to clamber to his feet and look out over the town he hadn't seen in months. The expression on his face made it clear that he was nervous and unhappy to be here.

He shifted his gaze as his sister came up beside him.

"Watch him… make sure he doesn't go anywhere," he ordered his sister, before walking away, leaving Stefan to his sisters tender care.

***O*O*O***

"Knock it off!" Klaus yelled, his anger at his younger sister easy to hear as he pushed her back a few steps from his injured doppelganger.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik!" Rebekah demanded her voice full of a raw emotion that surprised Elena. She'd never heard anything, but a sarcastic, arrogant contempt in the female Original's voice before.

Klaus took a calming breath clasping his hands together and pressing them to his lips as he turned away from his sister to face Elena as she sat sprawled on the ground looking up at them with a raw terror in her eyes whilst she clutched at the bleeding wound on her neck.

"Where's the necklace, Sweetheart," he murmured his voice soft as he crouched down in front of her, figuring that he would get a more positive response from her if he seemed calmer and more stable than Rebekah, "Be honest," he warned his voice still soft.

"I'm telling the truth," Elena replied as she fidgeted, shifting a little away from him, her warm blood pooling between her fingers as she tried to put enough pressure on the wound to stem the bleeding, "Katherine stole it," she admitted.

Klaus froze for a second before his expression shifted slightly to slight annoyance and a bit of amusement, "Katarina," he murmured as he rest his chin on his hands, "Of course," he almost grumbled as he began to stand, his mind going back to his arrival in the small town and his brief sight of silvery blond hair as it swiftly disappeared around a corner.

He'd dismissed it as a coincidence, 'she' couldn't be the only one with silvery blond hair in the entire world, but if Katarina had been in town even just for a brief moment so that she could once again swoop in and knock his plans off track again, then it was more than likely that it had been her.

Wherever Katherine went Jacquelyn was always close by and it was possible that Jacquelyn was lingering as she did on occasion to throw his subordinates off track or to tie up some loose ends.

Unbidden a small smile curled up his lips as he thought of her.

Jacquelyn.

It had been a long while since he'd laid eyes on her or even managed to have a decent conversation with her. A century had passed at least and in a strange way he found that he missed her biting wit and the way she would look at him.

Her nervousness hidden under layer upon layer of bravado that never failed to stimulate him.

Her surprise however, every time he allowed her to go on her way, for reasons known only to himself, never failed to leave a bad after taste in his mouth along with a damnable empty feeling that gnawed at him, making him feel more alone than he normally did, even when he'd been surrounded by his family.

It was damning and he knew it, but he couldn't seem to help himself when it came to Jacquelyn.

He could still remember the first time he'd laid eyes on her, as she'd been talking to Katarina in hushed tones that even he couldn't hear across the expanse of the ballroom.

The two looking thick as thieves as they stood together, their affection for each other clear to see in that brief moment, before they'd remembered propriety and Jacquelyn had scampered off as another nobleman had approached Katarina to enquire after a dance…

He'd stared after her for a long moment, until Elijah had brought him back to himself with a touch to his shoulder…

Klaus focused his mind back on the present, his gaze refocusing on Elena and his current predicament once again.

"Well, that's unfortunate if we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch…"

***O*O*O***

Jacquelyn headed for her car, a frown darkening her brow in concern as she dug her cell phone out of her pocket, intent on calling Katherine and finding out what had happened to make Damon change his mind and just what it was that she had learned… if she'd managed to learn anything at all from the younger Gilbert.

She was about to unlock her phone and speed dial Katherine's number when she felt a small gust of unexpected wind and another shadow fell over her and she froze mid step and looked up, sure that her heart would be hammering in her chest if it had still been able.

_Shit!_

"Klaus," she murmured. Her voice was breathy with her shock and her eyes were wide.

She'd seen him leave, after he'd almost kicked the stuffing out of Damon before being backed off by something as simple as a name.

Klaus smiled, a small smile that made her shiver and her legs locked together to prevent her from taking a small step back from the man that could be charming one minute and terrifying in the next.

"Hello Jacquelyn," Klaus greeted, "Fancy meeting you here, in this one pony town," Jacquelyn stiffened her spine as he took a small step towards her, moving into her personal space, "But then you are never far from Katarina, are you?"

Jacquelyn remained silent and Klaus smiled a little wider, a soft chuckle escaping him. It was always the same.

The petite blond would never breathe a word about Katarina, no matter how sneaky he had tried to be about worming information out of her.

Jacquelyn moved to step around him and be on her way.

With an easy movement Klaus stepped into her path again, "You're always trying to run off on me," he murmured.

Jacquelyn tilted her chin to a stubborn angle, "Perhaps you should take a hint,"

"Ah, but I've never been very good at taking hints," Klaus teased, his light blue eyes sparkling in the darkness in light of a memory he found enjoyable, and he knew that she recalled it to by the way she shifted a little anxiously on her feet and her gaze flittered from him to the asphalt beneath their feet, to the scenery behind him, before she settled it back on him.

Jacquelyn resisted the urge to clear her throat. She knew that if she had still been able, she'd be blushing.

"I prefer a more direct approach," Klaus finished the sentence he had spoken to her once before.

Jacquelyn let her own lips curve up into a small smile, "Then let me take a more direct approach," she murmured, before taking off in a blur of movement. Her goal, to put as much distance between herself and Klaus as she possibly could.

The temperamental vampire turned hybrid was a risk for her under normal circumstances when he appeared to be in good humour. And at this moment, she highly doubted that he was in a good mood even after discovering how to make his hybrids, what with his reaction to hearing Damon's news.

Jacquelyn let out a small yelp as a strong hand clasped about her upper arm and pulled her up against a solid chest before a powerful, well-muscled arm pinned her against him.

"Not so fast, love," Klaus murmured, his voice soft, meant to be soothing as she wriggled against his hold as a snarl tore from her throat, "We haven't finished talking yet,"

"I didn't think that we had anything to discuss," Jacquelyn retorted as she stilled in his grasp as she realized that she wasn't going to get him to release her.

"Ah, well that's where you're wrong, Jacquelyn. You see Katarina is now messing with things that she has no real comprehension of,"

Jacquelyn stiffened in his grasp and frowned, agitation making her shift a little against his chest as she wondered if this would be the time that he lost interest in the game he had been playing with her.

The game that had started the night he had let her go in the garden of his estate in London.

"I need to know what her game is," Klaus informed her, his breath ruffling some of her silvery hair.

Jacquelyn pursed her lips and clenched her jaw and stiffened further in Klaus' grasp. Her refusal not needing to be voiced as her entire body screamed it, before she added the final touch of her, chin lifting to an even stubborner angle.

_Katherine, just what have you got me into this time?_

She thought without any heat, she knew that whatever Katherine did, it was for them.

Always for them, to free them from the constant running that had been their life for the past five centuries.

Klaus sighed as he drew back from her a little, "I see, well in that case, you've really left me no choice, sweetheart,"

Jacquelyn frowned, but before she could put a voice to the morbid curiosity his words had inspired in her.

She heard a snap and her world went black.

Klaus felt her slump against him and lifted her into his arms.

A small clatter drew his attention to the ground, and he smirked a little as he bent with Jacquelyn still in his arms to snatch up the cell phone she had dropped, before he walked back through the night, heading for his car.

***O*O*O***

Jacquelyn let out a small pained sound as she came back to the world of the living, her neck aching painfully.

It was almost enough to make her miss the sensation that she was moving. She lifted a hand to rub her aching neck, the pain beginning to ease as her snapped neck continued to heal.

"Ah, she awakens. I was beginning to think that you were going to be stubborn for the entire drive,"

The amused familiar voice had Jacquelyn sitting up in a hurry in the passenger seat. She snapped open her eyes to look around.

Her gaze landed on the driver and she scowled, "Klaus?" she muttered, a little confused as she tried to orientate herself.

"Easy there, love," Klaus said as he reached a hand out to steady her when she lurched forward in her seat, "You've been out for a while,"

"Where are we?" Jacquelyn asked, her eyes narrowing on him as he lifted a cell phone from his lap, "What are you doing with my phone?" she asked before he could answer the first question.

"Calling an old friend," Klaus replied as he scrolled through her contacts until he landed on the name of the contact he was searching for.

Jacquelyn reached for her phone as he moved to press it against his ear, only for Klaus to intercept her arm.

His hand curling around her arm and bringing it back down.

"Jackie," she heard Katherine's voice through the line and her eyes narrowed on Klaus, only to wince a little as his hand tightened around her arm in warning.

"Hello Katarina," Klaus replied and Jacquelyn heard a stony silence meet his voice for a long moment.

"What have you done with Jackie?" Katherine finally spoke, her anxiety hidden under a crisp anger.

"Oh she's alright… for now," Klaus assured her, before rolling his eyes dramatically at Jacquelyn, "Our dear Jacquelyn is sitting right beside me. And she'll remain perfectly fine so long as you don't do something incredibly stupid, like disturb Mikael,"

There was another pungent silence on Katherine's end and Jacquelyn could practically see Katherine's brain ticking.

"How do I know you haven't just killed her?" Katherine finally asked, an edge to her voice.

Klaus rolled his eyes dramatically once again, "You think I'd hurt something as delicate and lovely as our dear Jacquelyn? I'm hurt Katarina,"

"I'm not your anything," Jacquelyn muttered under her breath at the same moment Katherine said almost the exact same thing.

Klaus chuckled, "Here, assure your friend that you're unharmed," he murmured as he held the phone towards her.

"I'm fine, Katherine. A nasty crick in my neck but fine," she grumbled to the phone as she shot a glare at Klaus as she rubbed her stiff neck again.

Klaus took the phone back, "Satisfied?"

"How…" Katherine began, but Niklaus cut her off.

"Just leave Mikael out of it and she will be fine, I promise," he added, before hitting the end button and slipping the phone inside his jacket pocket.

Klaus caught her glare, "I did tell you Jacquelyn that your loyalty could get you in trouble one day,"

Jacquelyn eyes narrowed, his words had been a little different… far less vague about the outcome he expected her loyalty to Katherine would get her, "Stop calling me that!" she demanded instead, not wanting to touch the subject.

"What? Jacquelyn? It's your name, or do you prefer sweetheart? Or maybe love?" Klaus teased.

"I haven't gone by Jacquelyn in a long time. I prefer Jackie," she informed him.

Klaus shook his head, "But that hardly suites you as well. Jackie is far too plain of a name for you,"

Jacquelyn rolled her eyes and turned her gaze out the window as the countryside passed her by and once again wondered just where Klaus was taking her.

_What have we gotten ourselves into Katherine? This plan better work, I'm not ready to become another of Klaus' victims. I want to be able to enjoy a life of true freedom with you before I truly die._

She thought as she shifted against the leather of her seat again in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position whilst ignoring the hybrid beside her.

***O*O*O***

Katherine had to resist the violent impulse to crush her cell phone into tiny pieces as the dial tone filled her ears. She ignored Jeremy's curious gaze as she began to pace with agitation. Her movements were without their usual grace and confidence whilst she struggled to come to a decision, one that wouldn't get Jacquelyn staked by a vengeful Klaus.

A snarl escaped her parted lips as she whirled to a stop. She knew what Jacquelyn would want her to do.

She'd want her to continue looking for a way to free them of Klaus and all the tiresome running. So that they could live a happy normal life, filled with everything a woman wanted…

But if she was to fail! Jacquelyn would be… Jacquelyn would be…

Katherine stopped pacing abruptly, her eyes filling with a misty liquid at even the unfinished thought of Jacquelyn no longer standing beside her…

She wouldn't let Klaus keep the woman she considered to be her own sister, closer than her blood. She wouldn't let Klaus win. She would continue…

She would free them both!

Katherine whirled on Jeremy and stalked towards him startling the boy. She grabbed him by the throat, her brown eyes cruel with cold determination, "Little Anna's still here, isn't she?"

Jeremy nodded awkwardly, his gaze going to where Anna was sitting on the picnic table beside him. Her expression filled with concern and the desire to tear into Katherine.

"You better not be lying to me Anna. If you are I'm going to tear this little brat apart and I'll make it slow," her hand tightening about Jeremy's throat for emphasis.

"I'm not lying!" Anna said hurriedly as she looked from Jeremy and Katherine wondering in her concern just what had happened during that phone call, "I swear! I've told you all I know,"

"S-She's not lying… she's told you everything," Jeremy choked out from around Katherine's hand.

Katherine released him and Jeremy coughed as he hunched over himself, "Good, then let's get a move on. We've got a fair distance to travel and time is wasting," she said as she yanked Jeremy up and began moving him towards the car, "Now am I going to have to stuff you in the trunk again, or are you going to behave?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** And here is chapter 2. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you're all enjoying this fic so much so far.

I hope that you all had a great Christmas or holiday if you don't celebrate.

And again. I have to thank Whitedwarf for all your feedback on this chapter.

**CHAPTER 2**

Klaus glanced over at Jacquelyn as she continued to sit silently, staring out the window at the passing scenery that although beautiful and had a certain charm was hardly interesting enough to have earned the kind of attention she was giving it.

"Stop pouting Love. It doesn't suit you," he broke the silence between them as he flicked his gaze momentarily back to the road.

A smile twitched up his lips as she shifted for the first time since she'd fallen silent, even if it was a small one.

It was an acknowledgement from the stubborn woman seated beside him.

"I'm not pouting," she responded without shifting her gaze from the countryside she was being driven through.

Klaus' smile widened as he returned his gaze to the silvery blond, "Are you sure about that? That lower lip of yours seems to be jutted out in a very definite pout,"

Jacquelyn reached a hand up towards her mouth before she could even think to stop herself.

With a frown she lowered her arm back down to her lap before her fingers could touch her lower lip.

She shot the mercurial hybrid a look from under her lashes to see the amused smile that was touching his lips at her expense and with a determination she returned her gaze to the much safer scenery.

"Ah well, maybe you're not pouting," Klaus teased, "Maybe you're sulking instead. Neither suites you,"

"I'm not sulking either," Jacquelyn denied, "I'm thinking," she murmured softly.

Klaus' eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed the woman beside him a little more shrewdly, his mind immediately jumping to all the possible things that may be going through her pretty head in that moment.

"And what thoughts are those, Love?" he asked, his tone pleasant, conversational belying the intensity behind the question.

Jacquelyn turned her gaze from the scenery once again and she eyed him with clear blue eyes.

Her eyes met his and she forced herself not to flinch, not to show weakness.

Klaus searched her eyes, looking for something indefinable in them as he waited for her answer.

After a moment more as the silence grew between them, stretching out increasing the tension.

He smiled and forced some of the tension from his shoulders, "It's just a question Jacquelyn," he murmured in the same pleasant tone, his eyes going back to the road in an attempt to put her more at ease.

He liked her. Always had really.

But he wasn't stupid, far from it.

For five hundred years she had remained by Katherine's side and in that time… never not once had he seen her waver in her belief that Katherine wouldn't betray her.

Despite everything Katherine had done to others in her effort to survive, to stay that one step ahead.

She never thought even for a moment that her beloved Katarina would sell her out to the dogs in a bid to survive, a thing which had become the deceitful manipulative bitch's main function.

He knew that the two where friends, but Katarina had sold out friends in the past that she had considered dear. Even lovers that she had grown so attached to she hadn't wanted to run when she should have.

So, there was something about the lovely Jacquelyn that Katherine couldn't bear to be without.

Something that she wouldn't throw under the bus – something he fully intended to capitalize on.

Jacquelyn's company on his journey was just a delightful bonus. Something that would make his time away from Mystic Falls more interesting if not entirely enjoyable.

_There is no such thing with you._

Jacquelyn thought a little uncomfortably, her tension only starting to drain away as Klaus continued to give the road the attention of his eyes at least.

She was sure that the rest was primed. Ready to react at a moment's notice if she attempted to jump out of the moving vehicle or anything else he didn't agree with.

"It's annoying isn't it?" she broke the silence again, her gaze carefully directed out the window once again in the hopes of giving off an air like she didn't care about the answer.

Klaus glanced over at her briefly, his brows slightly raised in question, only to see that she wasn't looking at him, "What is, Love?"

"Not having your question answered," Jacquelyn replied.

"What question didn't I answer?" Klaus asked, amusement colouring his tone again as he glanced back at the road.

Jacquelyn turned her gaze to him, hoping that it was casual, as she wanted it to be, "Where are we going?" she reiterated.

Klaus chuckled lowly, "Haven't figured it out yet?"

Jacquelyn stiffened in her seat, "I was hoping I was wrong," she muttered with a frown, "And knowing that we're off to find werewolves doesn't give me an exact location," she grumbled pointedly.

"Do you need one?" Klaus asked as he followed the curve of the road.

Jacquelyn was quiet a moment as she weighed the pros and cons of pushing him on it, even just a little, "What harm is there in telling me? Who could I possibly tell?" she asked with a pointed glance at the jacket she'd seen him tuck her phone inside of.

Klaus shook his head at her a little chidingly, "Don't think for a moment that I believe that you're out of ideas yet my dear Jacquelyn," he turned eyes that were lit with amusement and yet hard with warning, "I highly doubt I've confiscated your only phone,"

Jacquelyn's eyes widened for the briefest moments but it was enough to confirm Klaus' suspicions.

She saw that she had given it away in his eyes, before he turned his gaze back to the road.

Jacquelyn lowered her gaze to her lap and bit her lower lip as she internally berated herself for being so easily read by him.

It was true she did own more than one cell phone.

And normally his assumption would be correct that she'd have another cell on her… in fact she owned three.

He had her primary. She normally had a second hidden on her in case of an emergency as well as contacts that she didn't want to have her main number. Unfortunately it had broken just the other day and she'd been too busy to replace it yet.

And the third…

Jacquelyn squeezed her eyes shut in annoyance at herself.

The third was in the house her other belongings where stashed in. She hadn't thought she'd need it… normally she didn't…

A lapse in judgement on her part, what with her second phone dead.

She opened her eyes and let out a slow breath, her hands squeezing momentarily around her knees, "I don't have them on me," she admittedly lowly earning a dark frown from Klaus who returned his gaze to her.

"I wouldn't plan anything that would require a frisking, Sweetheart," he warned.

Jacquelyn rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. I… I didn't think I'd need them," she muttered, "So, I'm asking because I'm curious," she pressed, perhaps unwisely, but she found that she wanted to know where it was he was dragging her to in his search for werewolves.

Klaus gave her a considering look, before he turned his gaze back to the road and in that moment she just knew that he wasn't going to tell her.

"Let it be a surprise. Its' better that way," he replied.

Jacquelyn turned her gaze back out the window with a soft sigh. His words had been soft, pleasant in tone still, but she doubted he'd allow her to press much further.

She'd just have to wait and see.

But damn if that didn't leave her feeling a little off kilter. Not that she'd let Klaus know that… at least not any more than he already figured it would.

***O*O*O***

"How do you know that Anna isn't tricking you?" Katherine asked Jeremy with a frown as she looked up at the large crypt that they had eventually come to a stop in front of.

"This is the place," Jeremy assured her with annoyance. He was tired of having to assure the vampiress that looked like his sister that Anna wasn't lying to him, "It's the oldest wing in the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said the witch entombed him here in the nineties,"

Katherine stared into the crypt through the ornate closed double doors. Her brown eyes troubled as she clamped eyes on the tomb that was according to Anna was Mikael's prison.

Jeremy who'd also been looking into the crypt pointed to it, "Look there,"

Katherine gritted her teeth together, before she reached out and curled her fingers around the thick lock that was locking the crypt with an even thicker chain.

She yanked the lock violently and easily broke the old lock, before she swung open the doors and stepped inside the tomb.

Jeremy loitered in the doorway for a brief moment, before he began backing away from its mouth. Not getting a reaction from Katherine he moved a bit faster and actually turned away from it as he began hurrying back across the cemetery.

Katherine heard him, but she was no longer interested in the boy. He was no longer useful.

If he'd stuck around too much longer, she may have killed him – eventually anyway simply for being the simpering whiny moron that he continuously proved himself to be around her.

Katherine stepped towards the tomb, her shoes loud against the dirty stone floor. She came abreast of the tomb and placed her hands against the heavy stone lid.

She hesitated a moment, Klaus' warning haunting her whilst Jackie's face entered her mind's eye.

Katherine screwed up her face and let out a cry that was half effort and half emotional turmoil; she shoved the lid off the tomb with a clatter.

She opened her eyes again and looked down at the mummified vampire that was wrapped in thick chains.

"Hello Mikael," she murmured as she regarded him, dread and hope warring inside of her.

_Klaus won't get the chance to hurt her. Not if this works… and it has to work!_

***O*O*O***

Jacquelyn glanced across the car at the dashboard, "Petrol's getting low," she commented.

"I'm aware thanks, Love," Klaus muttered, "We'll stop in at the next gas station,"

Jacquelyn gave him a look, "Good. I could use the chance to stretch my legs," she murmured as she rested her head against the headrest of the leather seat that had become increasingly uncomfortable over the hours she'd been stuck in the car with Klaus.

Klaus glanced over at her, but before he could say anything his phone rang loudly through the car.

Without slowing down the car, he pulled the cell out of his pocket. He flicked his gaze over the screen of the phone and sighed, knowing instinctively that this call wouldn't be pleasant.

"Hello Rebekah love?" he spoke into the phone after he had placed it against his ear.

"Where are you Nik?" Rebekah's voice filtered into the car from the phone.

"I'm on the road," Klaus replied, his tone a little bored already.

"What do you mean you're on the road?" Rebekah growled, her voice becoming shrill with annoyance and anger, "On the road to here right?"

"No, on the road out of town. Be a dear and keep an eye on the Doppelganger and Stefan whilst I'm out of town,"

"Nik, you are not leaving me here in this crappy little town!" Rebekah growled.

"I already have Bekah," Klaus said calmly.

"Well turn back around and come get me!" Rebekah demanded.

"Sorry Love I need someone I can trust to keep an eye on things while I'm off hunting werewolves,"

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted.

Klaus hung up the phone with a sigh and a shake of his head, "Such a dramatic," he muttered and silenced his phone as it started to ring again.

_She's not the only one in your family to be overly dramatic._

Jacquelyn thought, but wisely didn't voice it as his cell continued to buzz and ring as Rebekah attempted to reach her brother again.

She lifted her gaze from the phone and her eyes lit up as she spied a gas station up ahead, "Oh look – a service station,"

"Just behave yourself," Klaus warned as he slowed the car to pull into it.

"I won't leave your sight," Jacquelyn promised grudgingly as Klaus parked by a pump and slid from the car.

Jacquelyn did the same with a grateful sigh. She shut the door behind her, before she stretched her arms up to the sky, her face turned up to the sun. Her chest rising as she inhaled the fresh air.

Behind her she could hear Klaus by the gas pump as he began filling the almost empty tank.

***O*O*O***

Klaus kept Jacquelyn in his line of sight as he entered the shop to pay for the gas. Her back was to the store as she paced a couple of steps away from the car, before she paced back to her first position – stretching her legs.

Klaus stepped up to the small window and swiftly paid, exchanging a couple of pleasantries with the flushed woman behind the counter before he swiftly turned and exited the shop making his way back to the car.

"Time to go," he said making Jacquelyn turn to face him.

She sighed and nodded disappointed that she had to be in the car again with the unpredictable hybrid again so quickly.

Still she opened the car door once again and slid back into the car, her muscles and tendons once again feeling tense as she did so.

_So much for stretching it out._

She thought with a slight grimace.

"You can relax, you know," his voice had her blue gaze flicking to him as she shut the door, "As long as Katarina doesn't wake Mikael you'll be fine. I promise," Klaus murmured as he turned over the engine.

Jacquelyn turned her gaze away from him again as she nodded, "I know," she said confidentially as she once again watched the scenery as it went by as Klaus drove them back onto the highway.

Klaus turned his gaze back to the road for the moment as he bit back a sigh at her simplistic, but confident answer that told him so little of what he wanted to know.

He wasn't really surprised however. He'd always had to work a little harder with Jacquelyn to get her to talk to him.

Even five hundred years ago long before she'd known about his plans, about what he was. Of course back then her reluctance to talk had been for a different reason. One that had more to do with what a Lord would want with a pretty servant in his household.

A small smile touched his lips as the tenor of his thought called up the memory that was as vivid as the early morning it had happened…

_Niklaus walked down the corridor of the grand English castle he called home. A jaunt to his step, having left a well sated woman in his bed, one that had enthusiastically responded to all his needs. _

_His gaze skimmed over a struggling servant as she walked awkwardly along one side of the hallway, a basket filled to overflowing with sheets that prevented her from seeing over them. _

_He turned his gaze away as her foot caught on a crack in the floor and the sheets went tumbling as she struggled to regain her footing. _

_He continued on his way, his steps never faltering in his stride, no intention of pausing in his business to help a servant clean up the mess she had made of freshly cleaned sheets. His gaze caught on silvery blond hair as the woman bent with a soft Bulgarian curse that if he wasn't mistaken was in reference to having two left feet at the worst of times. _

_Niklaus paused, recognising her as the maid he'd seen conversing so familiarly with Katarina the night before. _

_Not one to miss a chance to get closer to Katarina in any way that he could. He moved towards the woman he'd initially decided to leave to her own devices._

_His keen eyes taking in her slivery blond hair as she bent down to gather the spilled sheets. _

_A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he silently approached her rapidly moving form._

_He came to a stop by her form and knew the moment she realized he was there when she froze for a brief moment, her head tilted towards his legs, "You alright there, love?" he enquired as she looked up at him her startling blue eyes wide as they met his for a brief moment before she lowered them._

_To his amusement she attempted to dip a small curtsy despite already being bent low to the ground._

"_I'm fine. Thank you My Lord," she murmured respectful, "I am sorry about the mess. It'll be cleaned up in a moment," she assured him in a soft voice._

_Niklaus bent slowly and took in the way she regarded him warily from beneath her lashes as she watched him pick up the remaining sheets that were still on the floor, "It's alright they're only sheets. No harm done," he assured as he stood._

"_You are maid to Lady Katarina, are you not?" Klaus asked as he watched her stand, the basket clutched firmly in hand._

"_Kata… I call her mistress yes," she caught her small slip of over familiarity, "She is… waiting for me My Lord,"_

"_She is awake at such an early hour? I thought all Lady's liked lying abed to a more decent hour," Klaus murmured with amusement. His gaze taking in with ease just how uncomfortable the pretty maid was as she glanced about the hallway._

_For a moment it made him wonder if she'd been mishandled before. She had travelled some fair distance from Bulgaria to England… and she was such a pretty little thing. He could easily imagine some other Lord in the past taking advantage of her status as a servant to take what he wanted…_

_Niklaus brushed the thought aside, it wasn't his business, nor was it important… but he was curious about her. _

_She had such strange colouring for a Bulgarian. _

"_Tell me your name," he murmured gently, his eyes searching her face as she shifted uncomfortably as if she desired nothing more than to be allowed on her way back to her mistress._

"_It's Jacquelyn, My Lord," she murmured her gaze lowered to the floor as she waited for him to state what it was that he wanted._

"_Jacquelyn," Niklaus repeated, rolling the name off his tongue, "Tell me something about yourself Jacquelyn," he prodded trying to excite a conversation with the servant he'd seen talk so freely with her mistress last night. _

_It was such a difference to the nervous woman who stood before him waiting._

_A small-confused frown darkened her brow, and her gaze flicked up to his for a brief moment before returning to her feet, "M-My Lord?" _

"_I saw you last night accompanying your Lady," Niklaus informed her, "The two of you looked very close,"_

_Jacquelyn relaxed some and a warm smile touched her lips, "I've had the pleasure of knowing my mistress since we were little more than children," _

_Niklaus felt his breath catch slightly in his throat as an inquisitive, intelligent, light entered her eyes as she regarded him a little boldly for a servant, all traces of fear leaving her for a moment, before she remembered herself and her station and she lowered her gaze respectfully again._

"_My mistress takes pleasure in a great many things," she murmured politely, "She likes horses… and enjoys riding them," she revealed._

_Niklaus smiled a little wider, "But not you?"_

_She glanced up at him again, confusion in her eyes again at his prod towards turning the conversation back to her own enjoyment, "I-I find them beautiful My Lord… but admit that, I, sometimes find them frightening as they are so much bigger than I am, My Lord," she finally revealed something a little more personal sensing that he would not let her leave until she did so. _

_She peeked up at him again and must have seen that he wanted something more from her as she hesitantly started again before trailing off with a thoughtful expression as if trying to think what she should tell him._

"_I,"_

"_Go on," Niklaus encouraged._

"_I take greater pleasure in art," she finally murmured uncomfortably._

_Niklaus' gaze became a little more intense with his increasing interest, "Do you draw?" he enquired curiously._

"_Um… a little," she said reluctantly, "But I am not very good at it. Still it gives me some enjoyment, My Lord," she answered._

_Niklaus regarded her for a moment longer, finding in that moment that he didn't want to let her go._

_He wanted to learn more about the woman behind the servant. The brief glimpse of her true character that he had seen for only a moment only serving to wet his appetite. However, the more time that past between them the more obvious her desire to be allowed to continue in her duties unhindered became._

"_Thank you, Jacquelyn," he murmured surprising her enough to draw her gaze up to meet his again, "It has been a pleasure conversing with you," he complemented as he held the sheets he still had clutched in his hands to her. _

_And watched as she tucked them back in the basket that once again became over burdened with them._

"_Give my affectionate regards to your Lady," he bid her._

_Jacquelyn dipped an awkward curtsy, "My Lord," she said in confirmation. _

_He felt her curious eyes on his back for a moment as he'd continued on his way down the hall, before he heard her hurry away as swiftly as her load of blankets would allow her._

Klaus pulled himself back to the present. It had been five hundred years and he still had to work at extracting conversation from the woman sitting beside him.

Especially when it came to anything in regards to herself… and Katarina. When once she had been happy to tell him something as small as what Katarina liked to do in an attempt to help her mistress and friend get what she wanted.

The only problem was… he'd needed Katarina, but he'd wanted Jacquelyn with a desire that grew each passing day…

"In five hundred years," he broke the silence between them once again, "Haven't you once grown tired of running all for Katarina's selfishness?"

Jacquelyn blinked and shot Niklaus a look.

She had to bite her tongue for a moment to prevent the hot retort that wanted to roll off her tongue. It wasn't wise to piss off Klaus. It was even un-wiser to piss off Klaus in an enclosed space like a moving vehicle.

"It must wear on a person having to forever clean up her messes, one after the other," Klaus continued when Jacquelyn remained silent, determined to get something more telling from the silvery blond.

Jacquelyn released her tongue from her teeth's grip, "You make it sound so one sided," she murmured quietly.

Klaus glanced at her in vague surprise, "Isn't it?"

Jacquelyn shook her head, "No. She's had to help clean up some of my messes as well," she informed him, her throat becoming tight as she realized she had slipped and let him know more than she'd intended.

She glanced at Klaus to his expression mostly stoic, not happy like it would be if he'd heard something he wanted and she took some satisfaction from that.

Klaus stared at the road, he'd finally learned something like he'd wanted, but it wasn't what he'd been hoping. He'd been hoping to find some resentment towards Katarina for a life on the run.

He wasn't surprised however to find none. There had been none a century ago when he'd last had the pleasure of Jacquelyn's company – why would there be any now?

Still, he found it disappointing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait everyone life had gotten a bit hectic. A huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and has waited so patiently for this chapter to be posted.

And as always a huge thank you to Whitedwarf for inspiring me with her feedback.

**CHAPTER 3**

Katherine kicked the backs of a gravedigger's knees, forcing the quivering man to kneel by the open tomb.

Her hand on the back of his neck forcing him to remain in that position, "Here you go Mikael, special wake up delivery from me to you," she announced as she watched his still form.

Her keen eyes searching for any sign that he was even aware of the terrified beating heart above him.

The man muttered a short prayer as he stared wide eyed at the strange looking chained corpse he was being bent over.

Katherine frowned as Mikael showed no sign of life. After a moment longer Katherine yanked the gravedigger up and lifted her gaze.

The whites of her eyes bleeding red and the veins around them pulsed with anger and fear driven hunger.

The man made the sign of the cross over himself as he trembled, "Please – Please don't hurt me," he pled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized insincerely, "But I'm hungry," she growled, before she pulled the gravedigger to her and bit into his flesh with more ferocity than was necessary.

She drained him quickly, before she threw his dead body to the floor.

Her breaths were heavy as she attempted to calm herself.

Katherine glared at the gravedigger as if he'd personally wronged her. She felt something wet roll down her chin and she lifted a hand to wipe at it with her fingers.

Her fingers came away bloody. She looked down at dark red colour staining her fingertips as she let out a shuddering breathe as she couldn't help, but remember a time when she was a newly turned vampire on the run…

_Katarina lay splayed out on the bloodied floor of her family home - racking cries of horrified distress escaping her as she lay there, hot tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Katarina?" she heard Jacquelyn call from the front door of the house._

_She wanted to answer, draw her one true friend to her, but all she could do was cry harder at the horror that had been levelled upon her family._

"_Katarina?" she heard Jacquelyn's voice closer and her steps came closer through the house as her friend was drawn to her cries._

"_Oh Lord," she heard the soft gasp of her friend over her cries and the steps quickened in their approach._

"_Katarina," she heard Jacquelyn murmur sorrowfully and a moment later her friends hands were on her – stroking through her hair before they raised her upper body so that she was in a sitting position against the side of the bed._

_Katarina clutched her hands to Jacquelyn's face, "They're dead Jacquelyn! They're dead. He killed them – he slaughtered them like animals," she cried, her vision blurred by her tears, "And he left them here for me to find!"_

_She felt Jacquelyn's fingers slide gently over her cheeks and her vision cleared as she wiped the tears away._

"_He'll pay for it my sweet Lady," she murmured, her voice gentle, but had a ferocity to it that had Katarina gulping back her next flood of tears._

"_Will he Jacquelyn?" she murmured her voice strained with fresh suppressed tears, "How? He is wretched powerful,"_

_Katarina pursed her lips and her watery eyes flashed with anger and desire for vengeance, "I want to see him hurt Jacquelyn. With everything I am, I want to see him brought low. I want it with every fibre of my being – but I don't see how such a thing is to be accomplished," Katarina closed her eyes as Jacquelyn pressed some of her thick curly locks behind her ear._

"_First." Jacquelyn began slowly, "We will bury your parents," she took a breath, "Give them the funeral they deserve,"_

_Katarina nodded her agreement, "Yes. They need to be buried in the family plot," she agreed. _

_Her hands slid down from Jacquelyn's face to clutch at the neck of her dress._

"_I'll see to it," Jacquelyn began slowly, "And ensure no one knows who's behind it," _

_Katarina nodded again, "My daughter – what about my daughter Jacquelyn – could he – could she," a fresh cry escaped her at the thought of her innocent daughter brought to the same fate as her parents._

_Jacquelyn shook her head, "No Katarina. He couldn't have known of her. No one knew, and we didn't tell him. We'll find her, Katarina. We'll scour the entirety of Bulgaria if we have to,"_

"_Yes, we have to find her. Klaus can't be allowed to get his hands on her!" Katarina declared._

_Jacquelyn pressed her forehead against Katarina's, "And then we will take every day as it comes, knowing each one is a slap to Niklaus' face,"_

_Katarina shook her head, "I want more than that Jacquelyn,"_

"_I know," Jacquelyn murmured soothingly, "And one day We'll find something that'll bring him as low as you want him – but for now survival must be enough,"_

_Katarina was silent for a long moment before she nodded an slid her hands from Jacquelyn's dress, "Yes, for now survival will be enough along with the knowledge that I have you Jacquelyn and that together we'll being him to his knees," _

_Her gaze focused on a stain on Jacquelyn's dress and she looked to her hands to see traces of blood on them, "I've dirtied your clothes," she murmured._

"_It doesn't matter," Jacquelyn assured and pressed a kiss to Katarina's forehead, "It's just a dress,"_

"_I hate him Jacquelyn – I hate him," Katarina let out a shaking breath and glanced around the room they were in before she returned her gaze to the only friend she believed that she could ever fully trust, "Take me somewhere else Jacquelyn. I-I can't be here any longer,"_

_Jacquelyn nodded and helped to bring Katarina to her feet, "Ok," she murmured, "I'll take you to our place," she promised._

_Katarina nodded her agreement as she clung to Jacquelyn as they walked towards the open door._

Katherine pursed her lips together as she focused her mind back on the present, her gaze still on the blood coating her fingers.

She pulled a handkerchief from the inside pocket of her jacket and she cleaned it from her fingers.

Her gaze went to the sky that was darkening once again.

Klaus had had her Jacquelyn for hours now.

In a few more he'd have had her for an entire day and for all the time she'd spent trying to wake Mikael, she was no closer to success.

With a sigh she walked towards the corpse with determination wanting to get rid of the body before it started to stink.

Before she could even bend for the body, her cell phone rang. With irritation she checked who it was and rolled her eyes before she rejected the call.

"Not now Damon. I'm busy," she muttered as she tucked it away again and reached for the body.

For over five hundred years she and Jacquelyn had been pulling each other out of mess after mess – she wasn't about to fail her now – couldn't fail her now.

_Nashata vruzka e po-silna, otkolkoto kruv. _

***O*O*O***

Jacquelyn glanced over at Klaus in subtle surprise as he pulled up in front of a bar situated in the middle of nowhere.

"I thought we were off hunting werewolves," she muttered, her hands clenching over her thighs for a brief moment as her gaze returned to the bar.

"There's no hurry, Love," Klaus responded with a teasing smirk as he reached for the door, "Besides I think we can both use a bit of a break,"

Jacquelyn followed him out with a soft sighing breath.

_Speak for yourself._

She thought dryly as she followed him to the entrance. She didn't need to be a brain surgeon to know what was on Klaus' mind.

The owner of the bar looked up from her preopening duties when the sound of her front door opening drew her attention.

She offered her guests a friendly, but apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but the bar isn't open yet," she informed them.

Jacquelyn ignored the woman as she strolled past Klaus towards the bar.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Love," Klaus murmured his blue gaze locking with hers from across the room, "I'm a bit thirsty," his pupils shrunk to pinpoints as he continued talking, "Perhaps you'd like to offer up a vein instead?" he asked.

Jacquelyn couldn't seem to help herself as she glanced over at the woman to see Klaus move from were he was standing in front of the woman who'd held out an obedient arm towards him, her wrist up in silent offer.

She swallowed thickly as she watched Klaus take her by the arm and pulled her towards him so her back was to him and not a moment later he'd sunk his fangs into the woman's throat.

Jacquelyn's nostrils flared as the scent of blood hit the air and she felt the veins around her eyes pulse as her hunger rose inside of her.

She clenched her teeth together and curled her hands into trembling fists. She leaned over the bar and grabbed a whiskey bottle from behind it, hoping to curb her sudden craving.

Klaus lifted his head from the woman's throat, his eyes focusing on Jacquelyn as she reached for a whiskey bottle.

"Care to join me Sweetheart?" he asked with a smile, "I'm sure our host won't mind sharing," he tempted.

Jacquelyn shot her gaze back to Klaus at his offer to see the woman extending an arm out to her.

A dazed look on her face that was accompanied by a lopsided smile that was far too happy for a woman that was bleeding out in her own establishment.

Her throat tightened and she felt the veins around her eyes shift in hunger.

"No," she stated flatly, a moody frown darkening her brow as she twisted off the cap from the whiskey bottle and took a large gulp.

Klaus stared at her for a moment as he considered her.

He hadn't missed the slight movement of the veins around her eyes and the darkening of the whites of her eyes in hunger before she'd turned her attention to the pilfered bottle of whiskey.

After a moment he shrugged it off as a small fit of temper at being taken hostage, "I didn't think you were such a stick in the mud," he teased as he turned his gaze back to the woman's bleeding throat, before he sank his fangs back into the soft tempting flesh.

Jacquelyn frowned darkly into the bottle, her shoulders tensing at his teasing. She lifted the bottle and took another swig in the hopes of drowning out the scent of fresh blood and it's temptation.

It was so close by – Jacquelyn flicked her tongue out over her lips tasting a small amount of whiskey that had clung to them and wished that it were blood.

She took another gulp and let out a shaky breath.

Silently glad that she wasn't younger.

***O*O*O***

Rebekah tapped her foot impatiently against the tiled floor of the boutique she was in. Her cell phone pressed to her ear as she waited for her brother to pick up.

"What is it Rebekah?" she heard her brother's voice come through the line a moment after it connected and scowled indignantly at his greeting.

"What is it?" she parroted, "What do you mean 'what is it, Nik!" she fairly screeched at him.

"Well, I assume that there has been a development with my Doppelganger or Stefan, Love," Klaus replied evenly, his tone still pleasant.

"I haven't even bothered with them Nik – I want to come meet you. Tell me where you are," she demanded.

Silence met her demand for a long moment and she swallowed as she waited for his reply, "No, I don't think so, Bekah. You're more useful to me in Mystic Falls at the moment,"

Rebekah growled, "I don't exist for your uses Nik!" she took a breath and spoke more calmly, "Don't leave me in this one pony town," she begged of him.

"I'm sorry Bekah. I need you in Mystic Falls. I'll be back soon,"

"Nik," she attempted only to hear the dial tone as he hung up on her, "Damn it Nik," she grumbled.

"Excuse me," an anxious looking young woman drew Rebekah's unhappy gaze, "But we are closing in a few minutes," she murmured.

Rebekah shot out her hand and closed it around the woman's throat, "You'll close when I say you close," she compelled and released her throat when the woman nodded and she visibly relaxed, "Now," she checked her name tag, "Joan, I want you to bring me the best of what you've got out back and it better be better then what little I've seen," she warned and watched as Joan walked out back to do what she'd been told.

She looked around the store with obvious distaste.

_Damn you Nik, for leaving me in this pathetic little town!_

***O*O*O***

Jacquelyn glanced over at Klaus from her position in the passenger seat of his car as he hung up from his sister.

"She seems rather determined," she commented dryly before she could stop herself.

Klaus shook his head as he glanced over all the missed calls from his sister, "She'll give up soon," he said knowledgably, "She's just letting me know her displeasure," he said as he rolled over the engine and began pulling away from the bar.

Jacquelyn turned her gaze from the mercurial hybrid to turn it to the sky that had become dark once again.

Her interest in his sister was nonexistent. She'd never met the woman – only seen her from a safe distance and had no desire for a closer acquaintance with her.

She had enough trouble with the two Original's she did know.

She lowered her gaze from the scenery they where driving by to her left hand as it rested on her lap and frowned down at it.

The muscles in it felt stretched and tight and as did others in her body. She lifted her right hand from her lap and gently traced her fingers over it gently hoping to ease the feeling that seemed the worst in that hand.

It was concerning, but it had to just be her imagination.

Her mind had to be playing cruel tricks on her in her worry.

_There is no way that the symptoms could be starting already._ She silently assured herself. _God they can't be starting yet! It hasn't even been a full day._

Jacquelyn's frown deepened slightly as she frantically thought back to when it was the last time she'd taken measures to prevent the symptoms…

_It couldn't have been that long ago. She was always so careful – she needed to be careful._

"What's wrong with your hand, Love?"

His voice had Jacquelyn jerking her gaze up to Klaus to see that he was eyeing her hand with an uncomfortable intensity.

"It's fine," she murmured, forcing herself to remain calm as she slowly moved her right hand away, in what she hoped was a casual movement, "How far away are we?" she asked in the hopes of distracting him from the questions she could see in his curious, intelligent eyes.

Klaus eyed her hand for a moment longer, before he raised it to her face to find it calm and free of anything suspicious. It was a look, he didn't entirely trust, "We aren't to far away now – maybe another half days journey if we don't stop,"

Jacquelyn nodded and flicked her gaze out the window, "Then let's not stop," she murmured.

Klaus gazed at her shrewdly once again, "What's you're hurry, Sweetheart?" his tone, light and teasing, belying the intense curiosity he felt in the answer.

"No hurry," Jacquelyn forced herself to say sweetly, "Just, the sooner we reach our destination, the sooner I can be on my own way again,"

Klaus chuckled, "Ouch, Love. I'm beginning to feel as if you find my company entirely unenjoyable,"

Jacquelyn shrugged noncommittally at the loaded question. She remained silent, taking refuge in it from Klaus' questions and the inquisitive gaze she could still feel on her almost like a burn.

Klaus watched her for a long moment, his mind ticking over her strange behaviour. Something hadn't seemed right at the bar when she'd refused his offer to join him.

He could dismiss that as a stubborn hostage.

But the way she had been rubbing her hand… as if it were paining her… didn't add up.

Under his scrutinizing gaze she remained completely still now… too still, like she was desperately trying to hide something…

But, what? That was the question that was running through his mind as he finally returned his gaze to the road, leaving the silvery blond to her thoughts for now, desiring to get his own in order before attempting to probe into the secret she was keeping from him…

Jacquelyn was careful to keep her expression free of the tenor of her thoughts…

_Be more careful Jackie! Klaus can't know!_

She flicked her gaze to him as a cold chill swept through her._ Who knew what he'd do with the knowledge of her – ailment._

Jacquelyn returned her gaze to the safety of the window. She severely doubted it'd be anything good for her… or for Katherine…

_I'll get through this intact… and Klaus will never know… he can't know…_

***O*O*O***

Damon lowered his cell phone from his ear as his call to Katherine once again went to voicemail, much to his frustration.

He'd been trying to reach her all day. And all day she'd seen fit to ignore him.

He could see her irritating smug expression as she ignored his latest attempt to reach her. He could well imagine the perverse pleasure the deceitful bitch got from making him wait before telling him what was going on and from what the little Gilbert had told him – which was just a little more than nothing.

They'd found the tomb Mikael was imprisoned in and now she was busy waking him.

And yet Katherine wasn't answering her phone. And he wouldn't put it past her to try and doublecross him.

But at the same time that didn't make any sense. She wanted Klaus dead more than any of them.

It was part of the reason why he'd decided to tag along and listen to her proposition in the first place – but when it came to Katherine, there wasn't anyone she wouldn't betray when it suited her needs… and he doubted very much that anyone could ever truly know at all times what suited her needs at any given time…

With an aggravated sigh, Damon tossed his phone on the bed and scrubbed a hand down his face as he expelled a sigh.

His thoughts were beginning to chase themselves in a circling loop that was decidedly unhelpful.

_What are you doing Katherine? _

He heard the front door open and his brother's voice and closed his eyes briefly in increasing annoyance.

His brother's dubious presence was the last thing he needed on his already aggravated nerves.

_Diabolical fiends were more fun when I was the one being fiendish and diabolical._

***O*O*O***

Katherine threw the mourner to the side with such force that she smashed her head against the stone wall of the crypt, ceasing the sounds of terror that had been escaping from her.

She skewered the unmoving Mikael with a look full of fiery determination before she clasped her hand underneath his jaw, "You'll wake up Mikael," she growled, "There is too much at stake for you to not wake up!"

Katherine stormed over to the body of the mourner she'd nabbed from in front of a grave.

She yanked it up one handed and dragged over to the tomb again.

"So, drink," she ordered, "Drink God damn it!" she cursed.

Mikael remained unmoving.

Katherine let the body fall to the floor again, "Why won't you drink?" she demanded to know, "After ninety years you'd think you wouldn't be all that picky!"

She glanced down at the body of the mourner as she realized that the woman's heart had stopped beating.

_Oh that's just perfect!_ She thought with heavy sarcasm.

"I don't have time for your stubbornness Mikael!" she growled, before her phone rang once again.

She yanked it out of her pocket and flicked her gaze over the caller ID, "Take a hint Damon!" she snarled as she silenced the ringing as she tried to piece together her next move.

But all that came to mind in that moment of desperation was that failure wasn't an option… and there was no back up plan.


End file.
